Canoodling
by Shima2112
Summary: "Are we—are we canoodling?" Benny asks, nearly speechless. Immediately another huge smile spreads across his lips and he giggles. Ethan raises an eyebrow at this, incredulous. Is he actually being serious right now? "Oh my god, we totally are! We're canoodling, E. I love you so much," Benny coos, pressing fervent kisses to his cheeks and nose. (Bethan, oneshot, fluff!)


**Author's Note:** I UPLOADED THIS TO ARCHIVE DAYS AGO AND FORGOT TO POST IT HERE TOO OOPS

Anyway, first time writing for this fandom, god bless...and only after five years of kind of being IN IT

I didn't even expect this to happen, I just posted stupid Bethan doodles over on my tumblr and suddenly everyone's crying to me about how amazing the show is and how much they miss it so...here I am with a silly, stupidly goofy oneshot to satisfy your cravings ;D

But yeah as I said this is really really dumb but it's fluffy so I hope you like it anyway!

Roll the chappy!

* * *

The sounds of distorted laughter filter through the crack of Ethan's bedroom door, but it does nothing to disturb the current insanity that is _The Tomb of the Damned_ , a bowl of popcorn and a certain best friend named Benny Weir.

"Zombie!" Benny cries out, jerking back violently in his chair. His jade eyes are wide with suspense as he narrowly misses being bitten—definitely easier said than done, seeing as it's happened to him in real life before.

"If you hadn't noticed, we're sort of surrounded by them," Ethan comments dryly, mashing the buttons on his controller.

Level nine is the one of the hardest in the whole game, and they still haven't managed to conquer it yet. Even so, Ethan knows that his genius and Benny's wicked skills will win them the round. Soon, hopefully.

This is how they usually spend their Friday nights, cooped up in Ethan's room while Jane leads Sarah into another round of Dance Dance Revolution. Needless to say Sarah's walked away with some pretty impressive hip hop skills and a pocketful of cash every week, so that's a plus.

It isn't long before the boys are cornered by flesh-eating monsters, and the garbled screams of their avatars echo in the air as they're devoured alive. Both of them groan simultaneously at this, having ended up this way too many times to count. They'll beat the level yet.

"Lame," Benny sighs, leaning his head back over the chair.

He catches Ethan's eye and grins mischievously, eyes almost glowing in the dim light. He does that sometimes, with the help of his magic, to seem more intimidating. Ethan just thinks it's kinda cool.

"Hey, E," he drawls, grinning crookedly at him. "Wanna make out?"

Ethan raises an eyebrow at him, completely unfazed. "If you expect me to be impressed by that, then you're an idiot."

"Aww, boo!" Benny whines, flailing his arms like a child.

Ethan barely manages to move the popcorn bowl out of the way before his friend's mini tantrum scatters it all over the carpet.

"Come oooon," the brunette begs, curling both of his fists up under his chin, trying to look like a puppy begging for attention. He might as well be one. "But I wove you, E. And I wanna kiss you. Smooches!"

"Stop being a dork!" Ethan laughs, playfully smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

Ethan shakes his head amusedly as he sets to cleaning up the little mess they've made and setting the controllers aside for later.

"My boyfriend is such a meanie," Benny sighs dramatically, laying a palm across his forehead. "He never ever wants to cuddle with me. After all I do for him."

"Benny," Ethan says warningly, clicking his tongue. All he gets in response is a raspberry.

Eventually the taller teen stands and stretches, a satisfied noise leaping out of his throat when his back pops. He watches quietly as Ethan goes about his work, throwing empty cans into the trash and wiping up any crumbs off of his desk.

"Ethan," Benny starts, his fingers waving in preparation.

"Hmm?"

" _Immaculatus_." A flash of blue lights up the room and Ethan pulls back to see that his desk is completely spotless and everything is arranged as it should be. Immediately he turns to face the smug-looking spellmaster.

"Benny, you know you shouldn't rely on magic to do simple tasks all the time," Ethan chastises.

"Ugh, you sound like grandma," Benny complains, flopping back on the other teen's bed. "I know, I know! But I also need to practice my magic, so _there_."

The raven sighs deeply and smiles, unable to help it.

"Come 'ere," Benny murmurs. He holds out his arms for Ethan, beckoning him over. "Wanna hold you."

Without anything better to do, Ethan gives in, laughing as Benny sweeps him up into his embrace and positions them so that they're facing each other, side by side, their legs intertwined.

"Mmm!" Benny hums, delighted, as he nuzzles up against Ethan.

"There," Ethan whispers. "You have me. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Benny responds, his smile dazzling.

The seer smiles and rests his head against Benny's chest, melting into his hold. Benny can be absolutely ridiculous sometimes when it comes to getting attention, but Ethan loves him anyway. It's all just part of who he is, something that Ethan's accepted wholeheartedly.

"I love you," Benny mumbles into his hair, voice raw with honesty and emotion.

Ethan shifts so that he's facing him, brushing wispy hazel hair away from Benny's eyes. "Love you too."

The brunette breaks out into a wide grin, looking like the sun itself. Then his expression morphs into a thoughtful one, before he suddenly cries out in excitement, latching onto Ethan's arms and staring him straight in the face.

"Are we—are we _canoodling_?" Benny asks, nearly speechless. Immediately another huge smile spreads across his lips and he giggles.

Ethan raises an eyebrow at this, incredulous. Is he actually being serious right now?

"Oh my god, we totally are!"

"Benny," Ethan groans, fondly exasperated.

"We're _canoodling_ , E. I love you so much," Benny coos, pressing fervent kisses to his cheeks and nose.

"Mmph," is Ethan's response as Benny finally captures his lips in his own, humming happily.

When they break apart the spellcaster is laughing softly, emerald eyes twinkling with some strange sort of joy that makes Ethan's heart warm.

"Is that your favorite word now?" Ethan whispers, breathing out a chuckle.

"It's always been my favorite word to describe this," Benny answers, gesturing to their cuddling position and his fingers that are tangled in Ethan's thick black locks.

The dark-haired teen grins. "Oh, yeah?"

"Remember that time I showed you those drawings of Sarah and Kurt? You said they were awful," Benny pouts, leaning forward to playfully nip at the other boy's nose.

"Yes, I do. And you said that they were canoodling."

"That I did. And they were. And now _we_ are!" He chirps, beaming.

Ethan can't help but chortle at the look of pure happiness on Benny's face.

"We're _canoodling_ ," Benny sings, a snort of laughter escaping him.

Ethan rolls his eyes and curls his hand around the back of Benny's neck, who is still sniggering to himself.

"Are you high?" He questions amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, definitely not," Benny bursts into another fit of giggles, leaning down to kiss Ethan's ear, who yelps at the feeling.

"Benny," Ethan squeals as hot breath washes over his ear, shuddering as Benny continues to laugh and laugh.

"You are crazy!" Ethan announces, successfully pushing the taller brunette off of him. His hands slide up to cup at Benny's cheeks, who is still grinning, eyes dancing with merriment.

"Crazy about you," Benny responds dreamily, his eyes falling half-mast.

"Oh my god," Ethan groans, throwing his head back. "You're so goddamn...corny!"

"Aww, but you love me, E!" Benny crows, flopping on top of him and showering him in kisses again.

"And I," he kisses in between words, almost breathless from it, "love you."

Ethan makes another irritated sound, fighting the blush that is rising on his cheeks. "B, that's gay."

"I am gay," Benny points out obviously.

"Yes, and I'm a moron for putting up with you," Ethan murmurs, kissing the corner of his friend's mouth. "Now shut up and continue with whatever this is we're doing."

Right after he says that a pleased smile appears on Benny's face again. " _Canoodling_ ," he whispers, pupils blown out.

"Kissing," Ethan corrects, yanking him down to connect their lips again.

* * *

And fin!

I just love to imagine that after they start dating Benny says canoodling ALL THE TIME

If you guys know me you'll notice the combined Ready Player One and Be More Chill reference I threw in there at the beginning wow

ANYWAY I hope that wasn't too sappy for you lol and thanks for reading! I'll definitely be uploading more Bethan oneshots in the future, some full with more angst than this one anyway haha so look forward to that!

Come hmu my dudes I LOVE talking about MBAV, so chat with me on my tumblr! Also if you wanna see the MBAV art I've done you can check my tag on tumblr! It's shima-draws, just add a /tagged/mbav after the initial URL

Until next time!


End file.
